1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flux barrier type synchronous reluctance motor and a rotor thereof, and more particularly, to a flux barrier type synchronous reluctance motor capable of facilitating a fabrication process with a shortened fabrication time and capable of reducing a fabrication cost and an entire weight thereof, and a rotor thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a rotor of the conventional flux barrier type synchronous reluctance motor comprises a rotation shaft 11, and a rotor core 20 rotatably arranged centering around the rotation shaft 11.
The rotor core 20 comprises a core body 21 having a plurality of flux barriers 26, and a filling part 27 formed in each of the flux barriers 26. The core body 21 is formed by laminating a plurality of steel plates 22 having a disc shape to one another. The steel plate 22 is formed of a magnetic member, and is provided with a shaft hole 23 for inserting the rotation shaft 11 at the center thereof. The flux barriers 26 are formed centering around the shaft hole 23. Each of the flux barriers 26 has both ends adjacent to the circumference of the steel plate 22 and a center portion protruding towards the shaft hole 23.
The filling part 27 is formed in each of the flux barriers 26. The filling part 27 is formed by casting, or low-pressure casting, or high-pressure casting a non-magnetic metal member, or by molding metal powder, etc.
However, in the rotor of the conventional flux barrier type synchronous reluctance motor, the filling part 27 is formed by casting, low-pressure casting, or high-pressure casting a non-magnetic metal member, or by molding metal powder, etc. after the core body 21 is formed. Accordingly, each device for performing each process is required, and it takes a lot of time to form the filling part 27, thereby prolonging the entire production time and increasing a production cost.
Furthermore, since the filling part is formed of a non-magnetic metal member, an entire production cost is increased and a weight of the rotor is increased.